


Choking On Your Convictions

by versiailles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Drugs, F/F, M/M, Teenage Drama, Trans Bodhi Rook, Underage Smoking, bodhi's a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versiailles/pseuds/versiailles
Summary: “I don’t like him. He’s reckless and a vandal and he’s going to get someone hurt. And no boy like that is dating my son,” Baze says, the finality in his statement not being missed by anyone in the room.Bodhi sighs. “We’re already dating and Cassian’s not ‘reckless’,” he rolls his eyes and acts like he didn’t when Baze gives him the stink eye, “He’s the Captain of the track team, and he still manages straight As. The only thing he’s vandalised was the side of the capitol building that one time.”“Bodhi, he spray painted Pig on the side of a squad car.”Bodhi flinches at that. “Well, okay, so he’s opinionated,” he tries to argue.Baze glares at him. “It was my squad car, Bodhi”--Bodhi Rook ft. senior year





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it's me again i just wanna thank 
> 
> \- MajorMinor / @coeranus  
> \- louisthesixteenth / @louisthesixteenth  
> \- @bettsronica  
> \- LegallyLucifer / @capncassianandcr
> 
> for beta'ing this fic
> 
> it's really just an introduction chapter [to a series or a full fledged multi-chapter fic im not sure yet] but im proud

Bodhi watches his dad pace the floor in front of the couch. He’s ninety five percent sure that if he keeps it up, he’s going to walk a hole through their carpet, or start a fire from the friction. Surely one of the two. His other dad’s also listening in to their conversation on the opposite couch, far more amused. Bodhi sits and fidgets with the loose string on the sweater that Jyn gave him for Christmas and he listens to his Dad fuss.  

 

“I don’t like him. He’s reckless and a vandal and he’s going to get someone hurt. And no boy like that is dating my son,” Baze says, the finality in his statement not being missed by anyone in the room.  

 

Bodhi sighs. “We’re already dating and Cassian’s not ‘ _ reckless _ ’,” he rolls his eyes and acts like he didn’t when Baze gives him the stink eye, “He’s the Captain of the track team, and he still manages straight As. The only thing he’s  _ vandalised _ was the side of the capitol building that one time.” 

 

Chirrut tries not to laugh at the situation. He can’t see, but he still knows that the vein in his husband’s forehead is throbbing as Baze tries to put his foot down to Bodhi for the first time in almost 10 years. “Bodhi, he spray painted  _ Pig _ on the side of a squad car.”

 

Bodhi flinches at that. “Well,  _ okay _ , so he’s opinionated,” he tries to argue. 

 

Baze glares at him. “It was my squad car, Bodhi” 

 

“Okay so he probably didn’t know it was yours, Dad.” 

 

Jyn chooses that moment to walk down the stairs. She laughs out, “Haven’t you heard, Bodhi loves Cassian.” She draws out the love, just to tease Bodhi even further. She’s nineteen years old and should be in college, but she took a gap year to relax and take a break from school. At the moment, Bodhi’s regretting ever telling her that it seemed like a good idea. 

 

“I don’t love him, we just started dating.” Bodhi flops back onto the couch and grabs the throw pillow to smother his groan into. “We are  _ just  _ dating. No love. Yet,” he quickly tacks on at the end because he’s ever the hopeless romantic. 

 

Baze sighs as he looks at his seventeen year old. “Just,” he flails a hand in the general direction of Bodhi’s room, “go to your room and let me talk to your father. We’ll deal with this when I come home from work tomorrow.” 

 

_ Looking forward to that,  _ Bodhi thinks as he grabs his phone from where it fell in between the couch cushions and walks to his room. He almost wants to stomp up the stairs, but then he quickly recalls that he’s not white and doing so would get him grounded. 

 

He opens his door before closing it behind him, and collapsing on his bed, startling the old collie that was sleeping.

 

“Shit, sorry Pilot, didn’t mean to scare you, buddy.” He says as he reaches over and scratches at her ear, hoping it translates as an apology. 

 

Not even three minutes later, Jyn busts the door open to his room, kicking it closed as she plops down on the beanbag near his computer desk. She doesn’t even wait for him to question why she’s in there before she begins speaking. “So, how’d Dads find out about your little boyfriend anyway?” She questions as Pilot climbs off the bed and into her arms. 

 

Bodhi shrugs his shoulders. “I told them.” 

 

The blasé revelation causes Jyn to sit upright almost knocking Pilot off of her lap. “You  _ told  _ them. As in, you willingly admitted to dating the guy Dad arrested over the summer.” Jyn snorts. “You’re literally dating the reason Dad comes home with a headache and yet, somehow, you’re still Daddy's little angel.” 

 

Bodhi ignores her last comment. “I didn’t want there to be any secrets between us. There never have been, and I didn’t think I should start keeping them just because I’m dating Cassian.” 

 

“Oh, so you’re going to tell them how you smoked weed at Cassian’s house and got so high you couldn’t drive, so I had to pick you up  _ and _ sneak you in just so you could make curfew?” Jyn teases him. “You were so fucked up, and they didn’t even notice ‘cause I distracted them.”

 

Bodhi smiles at that, thinking back on how fun that night was. “Okay, so like,  _ one _ secret, but that’s it!” He vows.  

 

“Well, you have fun with your ‘one secret’, I’m gonna go to sleep.” Jyn says as she makes herself comfortable in Bodhi’s sleeping bag like she always does. Truth be told, Bodhi knows that the reason Jyn took a gap year was because she didn’t want to be out on her own, and that she’s a little scared at the prospect of being away from them for so long, but he’d never tell her that he knows. 

 

Bodhi leans back on his bed and holds his phone up, switching through contacts until he finds the one labeled “Cass” featuring about forty pink heart emojis. He quickly shoots off a text and Cassian replies within seconds. 

 

**Bodhi 11:31pm:** _  i told my dads. chirrut thinks yr nice i think,,, _

**Cassian  11:31pm:** _ ,,,and Officer Blaze?? _

**Bodhi 11:32pm:** _ its b a z e and you already know how he feels, _

**Cassian 11:33pm:** _ great,,so he’s gonna kill me.  _

 

Bodhi giggles at how seemingly scared Cassian is of his dad. Badass Rebel Cassian, terrified of a man who drinks black tea and watches reruns of Modern Family with his husband. Bodhi leaves him on read, opting to pull his sweater off and throw it somewhere near his laundry bin. He crawls under the covers and plugs his phone to the charger.

 

….

 

It’s six am when his phone alarm startles him awake. Bodhi blinks the sleep out of his eye as he slides turns his alarm off and wills himself out of bed. Theoretically, he knows that he could sleep for another hour and still make it to school on time, but he decides against it, remembering that he’s supposed to meet up with Cassian to help him with his precalculus before first period.

 

He glances over at his sister, who was still sleeping in his beanbag chair. He doesn't bother waking her up, knowing that she has nothing to do until one in the afternoon, when she starts her shift at the cafe two blocks over. Still shirtless, he trudges down the stairs, to their backdoor where he lets Pilot out into the yard to do her business. 

 

“Let’s see,” Bodhi says as he turns and opens the fridge, looking for something quick and light. He settles on orange juice and a piece of toast before he walks back upstairs, grabbing his phone off the charger and heads into his bathroom. 

 

He looks at the mirror as he takes off his clothes, pinching his sides and measuring himself up. He’s a little too skinny, he can acknowledge that, but his thighs are thick and he did his squats over the summer so he’s pretty content with what he sees.

 

It’s not until he gets out of the shower that he realizes he’s missed a few texts from Cass. Before he even opens his phone to check the texts, he notes that he’s spent a little longer than hoped in the shower. Bodhi puts his phone down, and wraps his towel around his waist, before sliding into his room and towards his closet. He picks out something plain and comfortable: another sweater, this time in green instead of yesterday’s pink, and another pair of skinny jeans. 

 

He doesn’t bother with his hair, he just throws it back into a ponytail before he grabs his clothes and slides back into the bathroom to get dressed, only minorly inconvenienced with his sister’s comatose figure in his room.

 

…

 

There are forty-five minutes until school starts and he’s hugging Chirrut goodbye and grabbing his license and keys off the table. When he gets into his own car - aka the best seventeenth birthday gift ever - he notices that the Baze’s car is gone. Bodhi figures that he left when he was in the shower.  

 

He uses Bluetooth to call up Cassian. “Hey, Cass I’m on my way right now.” 

 

“...Okay, I’m in the library already,” Bodhi can hear plastic rustling near the mic, “I also bought chips and some coffee.” 

 

“Wow my track boyfriend is just so...healthy,” Bodhi laughed. “Don’t eat them all I’m pulling into the parking lot now.” 

 

Bodhi leans across the car to grab his backpack from the backseat before he pops the lock on his Jeep and hops out. He’s still got a half an hour to review the one pre-calc problem Cassian doesn’t understand, so he takes his time getting all the way up the three flights of stairs to the library.

 

He gets there and no one is in there save for the librarian and his boyfriend, who’s sitting at one of the tables in the back. 

 

Cassian’s got his Varsity jacket on the chair behind him and his head on top of his homework, so Bodhi takes the opportunity to creep close to him and plant a kiss on the top of his head.

 

“I wonder who that could be,” Cassian jokes as he lifts his head up and darts his hands out to wrap around Bodhi and pull him in close. 

 

Bodhi laughs at the suddenness of it, and despite their positioning, he bends down to kiss his boyfriend, looping his fingers through Cassian’s hair. Cass’s lips are dry, like usual, and they’re rough against his own, Their noses bump and Bodhi can tell that the little dip that comes between Cassian’s brow when he’s unsure of what to do with his hands is back. It’s not the most spectacular of kisses, but Bodhi figures that nothing’s perfect without practice. And he does intend on getting as much practice with Cassian as possible.  

 

The librarian clicks her teeth, signaling them to stop, even though she has a soft spot for Bodhi since he’s there almost every day. Bodhi mutters, “I think we have to get to work,” against Cassian’s lips before, reluctantly, pulling away and sliding into the chair next to him. 

 

“I literally have a eighty nine point six in this class, if this homework isn’t perfect I’m getting a B and then all of this work is for nothing.” Cass breaths out as he rakes his fingers through his already messy hair. “I can’t risk failing.”

 

_ A B isn’t really failing hun,  _ Bodhi thinks even though, deep down he really doesn’t believe it. He’s in all advanced classes and still maintaining 4.3 GPA. “West Point doesn’t accept slackers,” Bodhi always jokes when Chirrut is at his bedroom door at three am begging him to go to bed and get some rest. Even after he reminds Bodhi that Jyn got into Stanford with a 3.9, but it never works. 

 

They slowly work through the complex math problem with the twenty minutes they have left before first period. Something about  _ combinatorics _ and  _ circular permutations _ that goes straight over Cassian’s head. 

 

They finish as soon as the bell rings. Bodhi may have hand fed him the answer but at least Cassian will maintain his grade, so all in all it was a decent study.  

 

….

 

It’s the end of the day when Bodhi finally meets up with the rest of his little group. It used to be just him, Jyn and Leia but they both graduated and then Bodhi started dating Cassian and with Cassian, of course, came Kayto and Poe. It’s a quick little regrouping, they talk about their day as they walk to their cars. Well, only Bodhi and Kay have cars but Poe and Cassian always carpool home with Kay since they all live in the general same direction. 

 

Cassian slips behind Bodhi and wraps his arms around his waist – what seems like his new favorite thing to do – and kisses Bodhi on the jaw. “Have fun with Officer Blaze, tell him I said he’s my favorite person in the world.” Cassian drops one of his hands and grabs Bodhi’s ass causing him to squeak and making the others groan cause  _ PDA guys cmon!  _

 

Bodhi laughs and keeps walking, teasing his boyfriend by not looking back at him. He throws his backpack in the passenger seat and watches Cassian scream “”shotgun” before he runs in front of Poe – slowly, as to not set off the boy’s anxiety, even though Poe was already heading to the backseat – and dips into the passenger seat of Kay’s car. Bodhi can only roll his eyes at the sight. 

  
He sighs before puts his foot on the brake and takes his Jeep out of park, already expecting an argument when he home. He obviously knows  _ why _ his Dad isn’t a fan of Cassian but he still doesn’t think it’s a proper reason for Baze to control his love life.  _ Whatever,  _  he thinks. He just puts a mental tack in that thought and concentrates on his drive home and deliberately doesn’t look at Cassian making kissy faces at him from the car window across the lot. 


	2. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domesticity to sweeten the soul. Doesn't matter how old they get, siblings always act like 5-year-olds when they wanna mess with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chapter while I give myself a small break to focus on school. Hoping to have chapter 3 [the real chapter 2] up by mid-February. Also bare with me guys because I'm about to move so that'll take up a good bit of my time <3
> 
> \- unbeta'd so all mess is my mess

Bodhi’s attacked as soon as he walks through the front door. As much training as Pilot’s gone through she still feels the need to pounce on Bodhi, and only Bodhi, when he walks through the door. He bends down, which forces the brown collie to sit, and starts scratching at her ears, cooing, “ _ Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl,”  _ the entire time. 

 

“Bodhi is that you!” Chirrut calls out from deeper inside the house, voice echoing in the foyer.

 

Bodhi stands up, chucking his backpack off near the stairs and toeing off his sneakers as he walks down the hallway towards the kitchen with Pilot treading on his heels.

 

“The one and only,” Bodhi says as a greeting as he slides on the tiles into the kitchen. He walks up behind Chirrut and hugs him, wrapping his arms around Chirrut’s chest and putting his head on Chirrut’s shoulder. 

 

Bodhi detaches himself when Chirrut swats at his hand after he tries to snag a pepper from the pan.  “What are you doing here so early?” Bodhi questions as he hops on the counter.

 

“My class ended – get off the counter -” he cuts himself off, “my class ended early, one of my students panicked and threw up while giving a presentation. So, I sent him and everyone else home and my room should be getting cleaned as we speak.” 

 

Bodhi smirked, self-deprecatingly. “How relatable,” and before Bodhi knows it, he’s getting a small plate of roasted peppers placed in his hands. 

 

“I know, that’s why I empathized with him, he reminded me of you. Now dinner should be ready in about a half an hour, your Dad should be home within the hour tonight because I convinced the old fool to take a break, so go upstairs and start on your homework.” Chirrut states, never turning from his pan. 

 

As soon as Bodhi heard the word ‘Dad’ he lit up. “Wait, what did Dad say about Cassian, is he still mad, or did he finally get over it.” He mutters the last part but Chirrut still hears him and rolls his eyes.

 

“Your father will explain when he gets here!” Chirrut smiles cheekily. 

 

Bodhi groans, “Pops, cmon he’s not even here you can tell me I promise I’ll act surprised when he gets here,” but all he gets in response is Chirrut sucking his teeth and shaking his head. 

 

“Not until your father gets here,” he sings. 

 

Bodhi playfully huffs, before turning towards the hallway, plate in hand

 

“By the way, Jyn’s home early! I think she’s still in the shower” Chirrut called after him which only caused Bodhi to gripe,  _ of course she’s here, everyone’s here but Dad!  _

 

Bodhi grabs his backpack and flings it over his back as he bounds up the stairs and turns the corner to his room. This time, however, Pilot opted to stay downstairs with Chirrut and beg for food. Bodhi dodges his beanbag and plops down onto his desk chair, taking his laptop out of his backpack and starting it up, planning on working on an English essay due in a week. 

 

It’s on  _ Romeo and Juliet _ and how Juliet’s father should just butt out of her business and stop prejudging other people based on things that either happened years ago or on bits and pieces of information he’s collected and weaved into an entire biography before even meeting said person. 

 

Or Bodhi wishes he could write an essay on that.  He’s actually writing a nine-page essay on the Prince’s quote  _ ‘some shall be pardon’d and some shall be punished’  _ and who would be considered the ‘pardon’d’ and the ‘punished.’ 

 

It’s all just,  _ very insightful,  _ Bodhi thinks as he drops his head back onto his laptop keyboard for the third time in twelve minutes causing a line of key smashes to appear on his blank document. English is farthest from his favorite subject and could be considered his worst, grade wise. He has a ninety-two in the class even though he drifts off for most of the class and then bums notes off of Kay or Poe. 

 

His misery and Shakespearean inflicted torment is brought to an end when he hears his sister screech his name from inside her room. Like any dutiful little brother, he’s out of his chair and already running to her room to figure out what’s wrong. 

 

When he gets there, though, he isn’t expecting to see Jyn hiding in the corner of the bathroom, only clad in a towel and a shower cap, and glaring at the shower.

 

“Jyn, what happened,” Bodhi tries to ask but Jyn starts talking as soon as she sees him walk through the door. 

 

“There’s a  _ bug _ in there!” She pleads. 

 

“Jay, I ran in here, for a bug,” He looks at her wholly unimpressed, “I was trying to do my homework before you called me in here like someone was killing you.” 

 

“Just go kill it!” She screeches again. So with a quick “ _ as you wish, _ ” he grabs some tissue and slowly wrings the curtain back, only to find a small daddy long legs in the corner of the shower where the water doesn’t reach. He doesn’t even really want to kill it, but he knows if it’s not smushed and flushed she’s not getting back in the shower. So with a dramatic flair, purposely letting Jyn see what he’s doing, he squashes the spider and turns back to her.

 

“There see,” he waves the tissue you at her, and not pulling back when he notices her flinch, “it’s killed.”

 

Jyn smiles, relieved. “You’re the best little brother ever,” she gushed but didn’t move any closer. 

 

“What are you going to do when you go away to college, and you can’t just scream for me to kill the  _ harmless _ bugs, huh?” Bodhi counters but regrets immediately when he sees her face fall slightly. He takes a step closer. 

 

“Okay, Bodhi, flush the little monster down the toilet so I can get back in the shower.” Jyn eyes the door. Bodhi wordlessly takes another step closer, this time holding the tissue even closer to her. 

 

Jyn starts making her way to the door, trying to put some space between herself and the terror that is her brother, before Bodhi leaps for her and she takes off screaming down the hallway. 

 

“Papa,” she wails as she zips down the stairs and to the kitchen with Bodhi on her heels. She shouts his name out again when she trips into the kitchen, startling Pilot to attention as she goes out through the doors that lead to the living room. 

 

Chirrut doesn’t react when Jyn runs through the kitchen, or when Bodhi trails after her. He only moves when Baze sets his bag on one of the kitchen counters and kisses him on the cheek, which turns into a deeper ‘welcome home, I missed you’ kiss after Chirrut turns around. 

 

“Why are our children running through the house screaming?” Baze asks as he wraps his arms around Chirrut. 

 

Chirrut swats at Baze who’s trying to inch closer the pan and cocks an eyebrow. “We have children? I just thought I forgot to lock the door when I left for work and strays got in. I’ve never seen those people in my life.”

 

Jyn runs back into the kitchen and spots Baze in the corner of her eye before running towards him and hiding between him and the cabinet. “Dad, tell Bodhi to stop torturing me!” She demands.

 

Bodhi quickly hides the tissue behind his back, when he realizes that Baze is finally home. “Dad! uh,” he falters, “How was work? 

 

“It was tiring, what’s behind your back, Bee?” Baze pointedly asks, in that parental way that’s really a demand. 

 

“A fu-” Baze raises his eyebrow, and Jyn quickly catches her slip. “A spider! A dead spider! I told him to throw it away and he tried to throw it at me.” Jyn says, still hiding behind Baze. She’s eyeing Bodhi with that “gotcha” kind of look that only siblings have. 

 

“Bodhi,” Baze sighs, drawing out the “ee” in his name. 

 

Bodhi relents. “In my defense, she never told me what she wanted me to do with it,” he says as he makes his way to the trash can. 

 

“I told you to flush it,” Jyn mutters as she flops across the kitchen tiles and back to the bathroom. 

 

“Mmmm,” Bodhi pretends to think, as he flips the lid up and tosses the tissue, “nope, can’t recall.” 

 

“Daddy’s little angel!” Jyn shouts before she shuts the bathroom door. 

 

The kitchen was silent, aside from Chirrut searing off the beef on the stove and snickering. Bodhi bites the inside of his lip before he awkwardly finger guns at Baze. “So, are you okay with me dating Cassian or,” he trails off, dropping his hands to his sides. 

 

“Bodhi, I just got home from work, how bout we put a pin in this conversation until dinner time, which is in….”

 

“...Ten minutes. Jyn should be done by then,” Chirrut fills in. “It would’ve been done already but I tried to stall to make sure I had all my chicks in one place.” 

  
“Of course you did,” Baze says fondly as he grabs his bag to toss it on the couch in the living room. Bodhi just sighs, realizing that nothing was being answered until dinner, and starts grabbing plates down from the cabinet to set the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kudos and comments [while this isn't' a real chapter it's the first time one of my fics had a chapter 2/? displayed and i'm really proud of myself] 
> 
> \- you can find me at @antijynerso


	3. The Pardon’d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baze lays down the law, Chirrut was wild in the 80s and Baze is a bit of a hypocrite. Also some more Jyn/Bodhi sibling relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was beta's by kay!

Jyn sits cross-legged at the dining room table - her dads’ have given up with telling her to do otherwise - and her braids are pulled up into her silk bonnet. In short, she’s ready for this long conversation that she knows Bodhi’s going to pull out of his ass. 

 

She casually forks food into her mouth as she watches Bodhi fidget and bite at his lip, waiting for a chance to cut into Chirrut’s one sided conversation about his shortened day at work. He hasn’t even touched his food yet.

 

“So, Bee how’s that essay coming along? What is it for, A Midnight Summer's Dream or,” Baze turns and asks. Bodhi realizes that all eyes are on him. “...Bodhi?”

 

“Are you going to make me break up with Cassian?” Bodhi blurts out, all in one breath. “Cause I don’t want to break up with him. I really really like him-”

 

“Bodhi,” Baze tries to interject.

 

“he’s sweet too y’know. He’s sweet and, he’s handsome and, he plays guitar and his hands fit around my waist perfectly and,”

 

“Bodhi,” Baze tries again as Jyn squawks out “they what?”

 

“,and he treats me really nice and, I think you should at least give him a chance I have a whole speech prepared.” 

 

“Oh my god, Bee please don’t,” Jyn pleads around the food in her mouth. Both Baze and Chirrut are watching Bodhi as he flounders, trying to pick a point to interject and take their son out of his misery before he sends himself into a panic. Chirrut is the one who finally takes the initiative. 

 

“Bodhi, it’s fine.” 

 

“It’s not fine, I’m–” Baze cuts him off. “Me and your father discussed it and while I’m not one hundred percent _okay_ with you dating someone _like_ _that_ I’m not going to interfere.”

 

Chirrut laughs, “you keep saying ‘someone like that’ as if you weren’t just like him.” Both Bodhi and Jyn drop their forks and lean towards Baze, who looks affronted. “In the 80s, you’re father here was a  _ real  _ ‘bad boy.” 

 

“No way, Dad,”

 

“You can’t be serious,”

 

“Chirrut, hun, will you  _ please _ shut up?” 

 

“Kids, let me finish,” Chirrut gestures for them to calm down, “Bazey, don’t interrupt me. Think….John Bender but with more leather. A  _ lot _ more leather. And so, much, hairspray.” 

Chirrut grins like he’s picturing a nineteen year old Baze right there at the dinner table. “We did so much shit back then.” He says nonchalantly. 

 

“ _ Chirrut,”  _ Baze kicks his husband’s chair, both for cursing in front of the kids and talking entirely too much, puts his head in his hands. “Ignore your father I was...a good kid.” 

 

“He was  _ rebellious,”  _ Chirrut stage whispers. 

 

“You we’re  _ so _ much worse.You and all that eyeliner.” Baze ignores Chirrut’s laughter and his kid’s poking and prodding to get more ‘juicy’ information. “I want you to bring Cassian over for dinner. So we can all talk without me thinking I have to read him his rights-”

 

Bodhi’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “It was one time,” he stresses.

 

“It was two actually,” Baze points out, “but-”

 

“Bring all of your friends over!” Chirrut cuts him off, once again but Baze just takes it in stride after years of having his sentences finished by Chirrut. Jyn, who had finished her dinner was watching with rapt attention and trying not to bust out laughing again. “Your dad and I want to meet them!” 

 

“Okay. I can invite them over? What time?” Bodhi asks.

 

“Tomorrow! We can have them over tomorrow, we can cook or if they’d rather, Baze can order pizza and chips, all the works.” Chirrut plans out. “We eat, pop in a movie or two, it’ll be fun.”

 

“They’re not white dad, I think their parents will want more than a night’s notice.” Jyn mentions, although a little spacey in thought. 

 

Jyn misses her friends, well her friend. She hasn’t seen Leia Organa since they graduated high school, and she knows that Leia’s gone on and made more friends, and while she doesn’t regret taking a gap year, she still wishes she had more friends with her here. 

 

“Well, just bring over who you can. Jyn stop being smart.” Baze says as he stands up to collect his family’s empty plates off the table. 

 

Bodhi stands to help while Jyn and Chirrut remain seated, as usual. “That’d be like, Kay, Poe, Cassian and..well that’s it, just the three of us.” He’s balancing some of the plates in one hand and his phone in the other, quickly shooting off a text.

 

**Damn he thicc: tired, hungry….**

**Bodhi 5:12pm:** _ you guys are formally invited to my house for dinner tomorrow _

**Cassian  5:25pm:** _ RIP Cassian Andor. (1999-2017) Death By Food Poisoning  _

**Kayto 5:25pm:** _ What time does your family eat dinner, Bodhi? My mom wants to know. _

**Poe 5:26pm:** ^^^^

**Bodhi 5:29pm:** _ probably around like,,,this time tomorrow night _

**Poe 5:31pm:** _ my mom said it’s okay she just has to talk to your dads first before i can go in _

**Cassian 5:32pm:** _ lmao my mom said the same thing _

**Kayto 5:33pm:** _ Cassian it has been three years and that joke is still not funny. _

**Cassian 5:35pm:** _ kidding, but i do have work will officer blaze lose his head if i get there an hour late _

**Bodhi 5:36pm:** _ you know he wont.  _

 

Jyn nudges him. “Do you want to wash the dishes too?” 

 

That’s all it takes to get Bodhi to move from in front of the sink and out of her way. He pockets his phone and makes his way to his room. It’s not unusual for the family to disperses after dinner. Baze and Chirrut go to their office where Baze works on cases he’s really not supposed to bring home,after he goes outside and takes a quick smoke break, and Chirrut plugs in his headphones and grades papers. Jyn usually goes up to her room, or takes another shift at the cafe, or she just holes up and skypes Leia. 

 

Now full, he slides back down into his desk chair, and decides he isn’t going to focus on English, since it’s such an awful, confusing class that never has a direct answer like math or science does. 

 

It’s so subjective and ambiguous, Bodhi’s never really sure what he’s supposed to be writing or how it’s supposed to end, or if the question is metaphorical or literal. He barely understands his English prompt. He just knows that someone gets pardon’d and someone gets punished and if he had to compare it to his own life, he figures that his dad would be the Prince and Cassian would the pardon’d and thinking about it like that makes English a little bit more digestible for him. But only slightly. 

 

He closes his laptop and takes out his AP calc homework, since each problem has it’s own answer and it make sense. He has about four hours of homework to do because he decided to take AP physics, AP calc and engineering even though pretty much everyone advised him not to bombard himself with so much during his senior year. But he’s sure he can manage the calculus in under an hour if he doesn’t get distracted. 

 

He gets distracted. He doesn’t really blame Jyn for being so annoying, he knows with her being out of school, even with classes and work, she still never gets rid of that restless energy. So when she barges into his room looking like the cat that caught the canary, he doesn’t mind too much.

 

“Jyn, I’m busy,” he starts even though he turns himself in his desk chair to face her.

 

“Papa did acid in college. Like, all the time. Dad is such a hypocrite.” Jyn announces, as she flops down in the beanbag she claimed for herself years ago. “Papa told me he knew you came home high that night because Dad was a complete stoner. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god. How do you know all this?” Bodhi balks. Jyn looks positively roguish.  

 

“Papa told me because I’m his favorite. Plus Dad took Pilot out on a walk so he could smoke. So I went down and asked what ‘ _ so much shit’  _ was and he pretty much told me everything. They partied all the time, I’m not even sure how Pop still kept his grades up,” Jyn’s whole body jerks as she cuts herself off with a gasp. “Do you think they still get high when we’re not around?”

 

“Jyn.”

 

“Answer the question and I’ll leave you to your work.” 

 

Bodhi flicks an eraser cap at Jyn that she easily deflects. “Don’t you have work of your own to do?” He presses.

 

“I finished it on my break today don’t try and hop around the question, Bee.” She says and Bodhi sighs.

 

“I think Pop probably still does but not as often. There you go. Now get out.” He stresses as Jyn wiggles out of the beanbag chair and over to Bodhi’s desk. She puts a hand on his shoulder and looks over and hums. 

 

“Get the fuck out Jyn!” Bodhi laughs at his sister who’s giving him her best impression of a kicked puppy’s face. “Shoo!” He grabs a handful of eraser caps off his desk and starts pelting them at her as she laughs and runs to her own room. 

 

He manages to finish around ten. He throws his clothes near the growing pile near the hamper, and brushes his teeth, and pulls his hair out of his ponytail before throwing shorts on and crawling into bed. He quickly turns his phone back on, having turned it off while he was doing his homework, and watches as the unanswered texts from the group chat flood in. 

 

He’s about to lock his phone and try and get some sleep before it vibrates in his hand. Bodhi scrolls up and smiles when he see’s it’s a text from Cassian.

 

**Cassian  10:57pm:** _ just got out of work, wanted to say goodnight, hope this doesn’t wake you up if ur already sleeping _

**Bodhi  10:58pm:** _ u didn’t wake up cass get some sleep  _

  
He follows up his text with a bunch of heart emojis, before he locks it and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys guys! i've planned out the epilogue and I'm prepared to wreck Bodhi!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated and you can talk to me @antijynerso <3


	4. Wisely and Slow. They Stumble That Run Fast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe swats Kay. “Stop staring at them!” 
> 
> “How can you not stare when Nature is so beautiful. The mating rituals of a Cassian is unparalleled by any other animal on the planet.” Kay articulates in his best TV narrator voice before he yells, “can you two hurry up!” 
> 
> Cassian pulls back from Bodhi’s who’s looking precariously dizzy seeing as how he has to drive home in a few minutes. “Kay, please, I just wanted to say goodbye to him.”
> 
> \-----
> 
> It's pre-dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi im so tired. i had a whole meet today which meant its 12:25 i havent been home for long and i got up at 5am. 
> 
> \- unbeta'd

“Your hair is...different,” Kayto says as Bodhi rushes into his first-period seat. 

 

Bodhi huffs, before putting his coffee down and reaching into his backpack to feel around for his inhaler. After two puffs, and a few deep breaths he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Jyn did it. She said my hair needed ‘an upgrade’ and she was tired of seeing that ‘sad little ponytail’,” he says putting air quotes around what Jyn told him as she tugged him into the bathroom, his sleeve in one hand and a comb in the other. “They’re space buns.” 

 

“I’m aware of what they are, Bodhi,” Kay smiles, “You look good.” 

 

Bodhi’s ‘thanks’ gets cut off by the morning bell so he just nods and listens for his name for attendance. 

 

“Cassian Andor, wake up. We’re all tired, but if I have to teach at eight am then you have to listen at eight am.” 

 

“Here,” is all Cass says before he drops his head back on his desk. 

 

Mr. Tarkin rolls of a few names before he drones out, “...Kaleb King?” 

 

Kayto sighs, just like he does every morning they have English first period. “It’s Kayto, sir. The ‘K” in Kaleb and the fact that my name has two Ks in is why people call me Kayto. I wasn’t aware that the nickname would be so hard for you to understand,  _ sir _ . My little sister can handle it just fine and she’s eight.” He finishes with his pearly-white smile. 

 

“The name I will use for you, Mr. King, is the name I was given on this roster, If you have any complaints you can take it up with the Principal.”

 

He continues on with the names and Bodhi is one again grateful that Baze filled out all the paperwork to have his name changed on all the school records like he is every morning they have English first period. 

 

“Bodhi Rook?” 

 

“Here.” He says as he pulls out his laptop and his pencil case. He pulls out a glitter sharpie and writes _stay awake before you get a detention!_  in small letters before he draws hearts all around his message. 

 

“Why does he get a coffee and I don’t?” Kay snarks. 

 

“Because he’s adorable and you annoy me.” Bodhi snarks back. He gets up from his seat and gestures to his nose when Mr. Tarkin clears his throat. “Just getting a tissue, Mr. Tarkin.” 

 

“Make it quick Bodhi.” Tarkin orders before he turns back to teaching.

 

Bodhi walks over to the windowsill to grab a tissue. The fact that Cassian sits right next to the tissue box is purely coincidental. He drops the coffee down on Cass’s desk and whispers “It’s unsweetened,” as he puts the tissue to his nose and huffs a breath out so it’s not totally obvious that he’s just making a coffee run to his boyfriend.

 

“God, I love you,” Cassian says and though it’s muffled in his sleeve, Bodhi still hears it and trips over his own feet on the way back to his desk. His heart is racing and he's really contemplating whether or not he's going to need another hit of his inhaler. 

 

“Bodhi, your whole face is red, what the hell did you guys do back there, you were gone for 27 seconds,”

 

“We-were you counting the seconds?” Bodhi stutters still not over what Cassian said even though he’s pretty sure he was just saying that as a reaction for surprising him with coffee. He figured it would be a nice gift because he knows his boyfriend works late hours. 

 

“You know I love you,  _ mi cielito _ .” Kay imitates Cassian while making kissy faces at Bodhi, but Bodhi just groans and gets redder.

 

“Please, I’ve heard that said one too many times today.” 

 

“Mi cielito?” 

 

“No. The I love you part,” Bodhi involuntarily looks back at Cassian.

 

“Wait, Cassian finally told you?” 

 

Bodhi splutters out a, “ _ what _ ?” at the same time Tarkin says, “boys if you can’t control yourselves I’ll separate you.” 

 

“Nevermind,” Kayto quickly whispers and has the decency to look embarrassed. 

 

Bodhi stares at him with wide eyes and dropped jaw and considers pushing him out of his chair but he knows that would only get both of them sent to detention. He tries to focus in on the lesson, but Tarkin makes Shakespeare sound like what depression would sound like if it had a voice, so he just flicks through his docs until he finds his essay and tries to work on that.

 

He has about three paragraphs down and he hates all of them. The sentences are stilted and they don’t flow together and it sounds more like a lab report than an essay about two forbidden lovers. The fact that he’s hoping for a high B on this essay and not expecting an A makes his skin crawl. Getting above a ninety-five is The axiom of Bodhi’s life

 

By the time the bell rings Bodhi has three more paragraphs written and he’s planned out a conclusion. Kayto and Cassian have been finished with theirs and spent the period working on a project they have due. It’s safe to say that Bodhi is a little jealous.

 

He puts his stuff back in his bag and slings it over his shoulder and waits for Cassian outside the room door. He doesn’t get a good morning kiss like he’s used to, but Cass just leans his head down and puts it in the crook of Bodhi’s neck.

 

Bodhi wraps his arms around Cassin’s waist. “Still sleepy, I see?” He watches as the rest of the class file out, trying to get to their next period.

 

Cassian tilts his head and starts kissing up Bodhi’s neck in response, causing his boyfriend to let out a breathy sigh and pinch Cassian’s nipple. 

 

“Fuck!” Cassian laughs as he jumps back and rubs his pec. “That hurt,” he pouts, still looking smug. 

 

“You’re not funny,” Bodhi says with faux seriousness. “I have ninety minutes of calc next, I don’t wanna sit there all,” he takes a deep breath, and Cassian can see he’s flushed. 

 

“Aww, am I making my boyfriend all hot and bothered?” Cassian whispers into his ear while he slides his hand down Bodhi’s back. 

 

“Are you two done here, because I don't’ think we can get a late pass because you decided to seduce your boyfriend in the hallway,” Kay says from his spot against the lockers.

 

Bodhi snorts and mushes Cassian’s face. “He was just thanking me for the coffee.” 

 

“I wasn’t aware that a hand on the butt was a way to say thank you.” 

 

Cassian crinkles his nose. “How long have you been there Kay.” 

 

“The whole time, you were just too preoccupied with his neck to notice.” Kayto turns on his heel and starts walking to their classroom on the other side of the building, knowing that his friends would follow. 

“It’s the buns,” Cassian calls out after him, “he looks downright adorable! How could I let him go without kissing him!” 

 

Bodhi laughs and mushes Cassian again. “Go on without me, I’m going to the bathroom.” Bodhi urges and Cassian winks at him before he jogs to catch up with Kay. 

....

 

“Ok,” Bodhi starts at the end of the day as they walk through the parking lot, “I think it’d be easier if you guys just came straight to my house?”

 

“Oh. I can’t, my mom bought me food to bring over to your house. I was gonna bring it over when I came over.” 

 

“Kay, we’re ordering pizza, you don’t have to bring anything.”

 

“But, um, is it okay if I come later, because my dad bought a few bottles of soda, and I don’t wanna come empty handed. Either.” Poe chimes in, biting on his lip. 

 

“My mom didn’t say anything about it.” Cassian jokes and Kay flicks him on the ear.

 

“No one finds your jokes funny.” He quips. 

 

“I take that back. Just come to my house at five if it’s less confusion.” Bodhi concedes, waving his hand. 

 

Cass wags his eyebrows. “Kay, go warm up the car I’m gonna talk to my boyfriend real quick.” 

 

“You two are utterly disgusting. Absolutely revolting.” Kay groans. Cassian has Bodhi backed into the door of Bodhi’s jeep. Bodhi’s eyes are half-lidded and Cassian’s hands won’t stop moving from his hips to his face to back to his hips. It’s not that deep of a kiss but Cassian still can’t keep his hands still. 

 

Poe swats Kay. “Stop staring at them!” 

 

“How can you not stare when Nature is so beautiful. The mating rituals of a Cassian is unparalleled by any other animal on the planet.” Kay articulates in his best TV  narrator voice before he yells, “can you two hurry up!” 

 

Cassian pulls back from Bodhi’s who’s looking precariously dizzy seeing as how he has to drive home in a few minutes. “Kay, please, I just wanted to say goodbye to him.”

 

“You’ve been saying  _ goodbye _ all day, you exhibitionist.”

 

“You’re just jealous cause you wish you were saying  _ goodbye _ to Jyn –” Kay reacts in a panic and backhands Cassian across the face. 

 

“Keep talking, I’ll do it again.” Kay threatens at the same Bodhi squeaks out, “My  _ sister _ ?” Kay just throws his hands up and stomps off to his car. “Drive yourself home.” 

 

“Why  _ Jyn _ ?”

 

“He’s had a crush on her since freshman year, he’s basically in love with her,” Cassian says before he gives Bodhi a real goodbye kiss and quickly makes his way to Kay’s car because there’s a forty percent chance that Kay will leave him and he doesn’t want to play with those odds. 

 

Poe quickly follows behind after throwing a goodbye to Bodhi, who’s still leaning on the car, looking vaguely disgusted and a little confused. “I know more people who are basically in love.” Poe jokes when he catches up. 

 

Cass nudges him. “Will you shut up?” 

 

“Oh my god, I’m  _ so _ sorry,” he blanches and whatever Cassian says next gets faded out as they hop in the car with Kay. 

 

…

 

On the way home Bodhi calls Jyn, not caring that she’s still at work. He knows that she’ll know it’s an emergency because that’s the only time Bodhi calls her instead of texting. She answers on the third ring.

 

“Hey, I snuck out for a five-minute break, what’s up.” 

 

“Jyn, I think he loves me?” He breaths out. “Like I know he just only said it because I bought him coffee –”

 

“– that was sweet –” 

 

“– but Poe and Kay keep hinting towards it and I don’t know. What I’d do. If he actually said it to me. Without the influence of coffee.” He finishes lamely. 

 

“Wow, okay. Do you love him back?” Jyn calmly replies, and God, Bodhi loves how Jyn balances him out. She’s always there to be the calm before his storm when he starts panicking. He can feel his palms getting sweaty against the steering wheel but Jyn’s soothing voice makes it easier for him to remember to take a few deep breaths. 

 

“I...think, I do? But I’ve never loved anyone, Jyn, how would I even say it to him. Or when? Should I wait for him to officially say it?”

 

“I think,” she pauses. “I think you should say it when you feel comfortable. And not a second before. Even if he does end up telling you first. Okay?” She asserts. “I have to go back now okay, my boss actually came all the way to the break room just to glare at me. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you, Bee”. 

 

“Love you too, Jyn. Thanks.” 

 

....

 

**Bodhi  3:16 pm:** _yr one of the best guys ive ever met and i love the fact that yr my boyfriend. hope work doesnt tire you out too much. see you later._

**Bodhi  3:24 pm:** _just be yourself and you’ll be okay_

**Bodhi  3:46 pm:** _ my dad took off work early so he’ll be here when you get here _

**Bodhi  3:47 pm:** _ turning my phone off now but see you when you get here [heart emoji] [heart emoji] [no see evil monkey emoji] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are loved and appreciated even if i don't get to replying to all of them! my beta is sick so if yall could go @questionnmark on tumblr and tell them to get better soon that'd be great!
> 
> you can find me @antijynerso <3 
> 
> ps. peep the title of this chapter. they're all gonna be romeo and juliet quotes. for a reason.


	5. Tis an ill cook that cannot lick his own fingers [pt. I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pre-dinner again! ft. a pseudo-therapy moment between Bodhi and Poe. Talking about college is stressful and parents are even worse. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> “Mr. Malbus! Hi, I’m Ana Skywalker, I’m Poe’s mom. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She grins. It’s hard for Baze to miss the tight grip she has on her son’s shoulder. Though at 5’9 he should tower over his mother, with the way he curls in his body, it makes him look shorter than he is". When Poe misses his cue, she squeezes his shoulder, but her smile never falters.
> 
> “Hi, Mr. Malbus, I’m Poe Skywalker. It’s nice to meet you.” He rattles off like it’s been programmed into him.
> 
> Baze cocks his eyebrow but smiles amicably. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Skywalker, and you as well Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that people weren't one hundred percent aware that Poe was not Poe Dameron. When Poe D. does get introduced he's going to be a freshman – just like Finn and Rey. 
> 
> I hope this chapter [though it is a little filler-y] explains a few things and just gives more insight on who Poe Skywalker is [who's based on a droid that is anxiety personified]. 
> 
> I really like this chapter tbh and I'm a little proud of it since it's the first thing I've written that surpassed 2k. 
> 
> \- beta'd by cecil @LegallyLucifer [ao3] | @nathanchcn [tumblr]   
> [read his fics please they are amazing]

It’s four minutes to five when Poe and his mom ring the doorbell. The living room has been turned into what Chirrut calls a teen hovel, suited with snacks, video games, and movies. As soon as Baze opens the door, the smell of the pizza wafts out from where the boxes are stacked in the kitchen.

 

“Mr. Malbus! Hi, I’m Ana Skywalker, I’m Poe’s mom. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She grins. It’s hard for Baze to miss the tight grip she has on her son’s shoulder. Though at 5’9 he should tower over his mother, with the way he curls in his body, it makes him look shorter than he is". When Poe misses his cue, she squeezes his shoulder, but her smile never falters.

 

“Hi, Mr. Malbus, I’m Poe Skywalker. It’s nice to meet you.” He rattles off like it’s been programmed into him.

 

Baze cocks his eyebrow but smiles amicably. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Skywalker, and you as well Poe.” He honestly just wants to get Poe out of the cold and put some food in the kid’s stomach, he’s so skinny. “Will you be joining us for dinner, Miss?” Baze catches the subtle twitch of Poe’s glabella.  

 

“No, I wouldn’t want to intrude on little Pooh Bear’s fun,” she smiles as she ruffles his hair. Poe cringes but doesn’t make any sound other than an awkward laugh. His middle finger raps against his leg. “Mom, um, I’m going to go now, I’ll, uh, see you later, okay?” 

 

She pouts as she watches Poe hand the plastic bag holding the soda over to Baze. “Aren’t you going to give your mother a kiss goodbye?” With nothing in his hands, he’s free to wring them as much and as hard as he wants to. “Yeah, of course, mom, sorry.” He bends down to kiss her cheek and give her a tight hug before he dips into the house. He makes it to the staircase before he takes a knee to unlace his sneakers and places them meticulously in the corner, out of sight and out of mind.

..…

 

After he closes the door and watches Poe make his way into the living room, Baze walks the soda into the kitchen where Chirrut has “accidentally” dropped sliced up pizza chunks under the table where Pilot just so happened to be. 

 

“He bought two bottles of soda.” He says, and Chirrut’s head immediately tilts towards him. Baze doesn’t  even bother to mention the other slice of pizza that Chirrut’s casually placed on the counter behind him. Baze wants to call him a hypocrite, for swiping two slices of pizza while he wasn’t looking and eating one dinner before everyone else  _ and  _ feeding the other to Pilot, but he doesn’t out of pure love. Love and lots of patience. “Didn’t Bodhi tell his friends we were ordering? We bought soda already. We don’t need five bottles of soda,” He exasperates. 

 

Chirrut snorts. “Stop being a killjoy, we’re serving four teenage boys and  _ Jyn _ , I don’t doubt that they can do it,” He says as he feels for the bottles before walking them to the fridge. Somehow the half eaten pizza has disappeared off the counter. 

 

Baze scoffs. “They won’t be drinking that much soda here. Not when we have perfectly good juice. Or water. Anything that won’t make me have five teenagers on a sugar high in one house. Besides, this was supposed to be our chance to talk to Bee’s...boyfriend anyway.” 

 

“You can say his name, you know, It’s not going to kill you.”

 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to.” Baze knows he sounds petulant, but he doesn’t care.

 

“And you call me the childish one.” Chirrut says, and Baze acts like he doesn’t hear him as he makes his way back into the living room. 

 

Poe is sitting on the floor with his back up against the couch. He’s got his arms twisted around his knees which are pulled up to his chest, but he still looks extremely more comfortable than he did ten minutes ago, even if he is still frantically tapping against the side of his knee. Bodhi’s curled up on the couch above him, talking with his hands but still too quiet for Baze to hear. 

 

“You boys wanna put on a movie or something while we wait?” Baze interjects. Poe immediately glances at Bodhi, not even taking a moment to consider it. 

 

“Yeah, Dad, that sounds chill.” Bodhi looks down at Poe. “Whaddya wanna watch?”

 

“Oh.” He shrugs, “Whatever you want to watch? It’s your house so you decide.”

 

Bodhi mulls over his decision for a while. “Well you’re  _ my _ guest, so the ball’s in your court.” Poe sucks in a breath – as every movie title passes through his thoughts but none sticks – before he starts pulling at the edges of his sleeves. “...Or, I could just pick?” Bodhi suggests to take his friend out of his misery. 

 

Poe lets out a long breath, not even trying to mask his relief. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

 

“Are you okay, son?” Baze presses. He’s dealt with people with anxiety before so he knows the signs, both subtle or obvious, the hand-wringing, the lack of eye contact; he saw it in Bodhi when they first adopted him. Not even four years old and he was afraid to even utter a sound to anybody that wasn’t Jyn. Baze doesn’t want to treat Poe like a traumatized four-year-old – but he figures that sensitivity might be in his best interest. 

 

“Yeah, my mom’s just...a bit overwhelming.that’s all. She just stresses me out sometimes. But I’m okay.” He says as he reaches down into his sweatpants pocket before aborting the motion and forcing his hand back down on his lap. 

 

Bodhi grabs the remote off of the ottoman. “Yeah….I get that. C’mon hop on the couch,” he sits up straight and pats the seat next to him, “Ooh, we can watch the Wolf on Wall Street. My dad got one of his buddies down at the precinct to hack the firestick so, we have unlimited movies all the time.” 

 

The corner of Poe’s mouth quirks up into a smirk. “I’ll watch anything with Margot Robbie in it.”

 

Baze clears his throat. “Bodhi need I remind you that I’m a Captain and hacking into things is illegal, besides that movie is rated R isn’t it.” 

 

Bodhi nudges Poe who’s in the midst of trying to apologize to Baze. “Yeah, he’s a Captain and hacking into things is illegal,” he smirks, and it’s hard to miss the mischievous glint in his eye. Though Bodhi might not be their son through blood, he can see how both his and Chirrut’s personality have morphed into something so beautiful. And spirited. He can definitely see where Chirrut has influenced the boy. 

 

“Isn’t that movie totally inappropriate, Bodhi?” Baze presses, though Bodhi can tell he’s not being one hundred percent serious. 

 

“Are you really going to deny the boy his Margot Robbie,” he smiles a megawatt smile, all teeth and some gums and hell if that isn’t Chirrut. 

 

“I’m going back into the kitchen with your father,” he concedes, throwing his hands up, mostly because he knows one awful movie isn’t going to drive his son and his friends to a life of drugs and depravity, “but if I come in here at any time and see one naked ass, it’s going off and then I really do get to pick.” 

 

“That is a deal,” Bodhi says as he sticks his hand out, “I'm willing to make.” Baze rolls his eyes before he takes it and shakes, his mitt of a hand overwhelming Bodhi’s lithe one but not completely dominating it. It’s something they’ve done for years, starting way back when Bodhi finally started trusting Baze not to snap and drop the facade of niceness.

 

“Have fun, make good choices.” Baze deadpans as he makes his way back into the kitchen where he finds Chirrut who has apparently, “accidentally dropped another plate of pizza chunks onto the floor” near Pilot again and he “can’t help it because he’s blind.” 

 

“So I can’t get a taste of dinner when you cook, but you can give Pilot -....Chirrut that’s not working, I can still see the slice, love...you know what, just pass me a slice of pepperoni.” 

..…

 

_ “There were other things about him too, like his phosphorescent white teeth and the fact that he wore horn rims with clear lenses to look more Waspy..” _

 

Bodhi hardly pays attention to the movie, substituting Leonardo Dicaprio – who shouldn’t legally be that sexy – for glances at Poe every few seconds. His black hair is finger-raked back into a coif, and Bodhi isn’t really sure if that’s his aesthetic or his anxiety or a mixture of both. He watches Poe unconsciously rake his hands through his hair yet again before he decides he’s had enough.

 

“Hey, Poe, what’s your mom’s deal?” he asks, feigning for causality, “I know parents are stressful as shit but, what happened?” 

 

“What do you mean ‘what’s her deal.’”

 

“You said she was overwhelming you, so I just-”

 

“She treats me like a little boy,” Poe says, bluntly, not taking his eyes off the flat screen. 

 

Bodhi huffs. “So does every other mom with an only child. That’s just how moms are. I think.” 

 

“No, I mean like... she’s just being weird. She wanted to hold my hand when we were walking to your door. Last week she tried to get me to take a day off from school to go to Funplex. We haven’t done that since I was  _ eleven _ . It’s like, she just realized I was going to college in a few months and just started...flipping out.” Poe vents, and he doesn’t wring his hands or pull at his hair, which Bodhi thinks is very uncharacteristic of him. He just continues to look ahead at the tv, with his one hand limp at his side, the other tapping in his pocket, even though he’s not actually watching the movie. 

 

“...I’m going to assume it doesn’t help that you’re going to Stanford. Across the country, to Stanford. Maybe she feels like she’s losing you or something.”

 

“She acts like I’m dying. Like I’ve got eight months to live and this is all the time she’s got left and after that, she’s never going to see me again. Even my dad’s acting somewhat normal, but then again he acts like he doesn’t see that my mom’s losing her shit. I’m only going to be two days away,”  he groans before he mutters, “Fuck, I need a cigarette,” under his breath, too mumbled for Bodhi to decipher. 

 

“Have you tried to talking to her about it?”  

 

Poe lets out a sardonic chuckle “Funny.” 

 

Their talk is interrupted with the sound of the knocker hitting against the door.  

 

“...that, must be Kay, lemme get the door,” Bodhi says as he pauses the movie, and slips off the couch. “I got it!” He yells towards the kitchen as he pads barefoot towards the door. 

 

Poe takes the opportunity to shoot off the couch, trailing right behind Bodhi. As soon as he opens the door, Poe slinks past Kay without so much as a hello, one hand already inside his pocket reaching for his pack and his lighter.

 

The other boys, one on the porch and one peering outside the door, watch as Poe sits on the curb outside Bodhi’s house, pulls out a cigarette and light it before putting it between his teeth and inhaling deeply.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” Kay asks as he cocks an eyebrow. “He only smokes when he’s too bored or too stressed and I know your dads aren’t that boring.” 

 

“We were talking about….college.” Bodhi crinkles his nose as Kay’s facial expression doesn’t change. “..And his mom?” 

 

Kay drops his shoulders and sighs before he looks back at Poe. 

  
“Yeah, that’ll do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> you can find me at @antijynerso [tumblr] or @rebelcassiandor [twitter] if you wanna talk about COYC
> 
> comment/kudos are loved! 
> 
> \- 
> 
> a/n: nothing was better than re-watching Rogue One and realizing that Vader said "Choke on your aspirations" and not "choke on your convictions." I laughed so hard I cried and then my friend laughed at me for twenty minutes straight. good times.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @cassicnandoor i love comments/kudos and i love talking about my son bodhi rook


End file.
